marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki:Character Policy
Characters - '''Characters should be classified as either Hero, Villain, or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. There should not be any mortal characters unless it is a mutant's mother, father, sibling, etc.. Any mortal character should not need a character page, especially if they are for little use. If a character is found out of the genre of Hero, Villain, or S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you will be messaged about doing so, and if you do not delete the character, we will. '''Character Names: Character Pages '- Every character must have a character page that consists of at least 2 paragraphs of history and one paragraph of personality. Character pages should also have the following categories that may apply to their character: Male or Female - Characters - Hero or Villain - Student or Adult - Agent, Professor, Avengers Member, Rogue Hero, or Rogue Villain - other categories similar to that. Also Single or In a Relationship, things like that will work great. : '''Full Names '- A character is required to have a first and last name. Middle names, nicknames, or codenames are completely up to you. If a characters name is incomplete, they will not be confirmed : 'Language '- A character can not have any swear words in there name, and must be appropriate. : 'Nonsense '- The Characters name should make sense. A character with a name like "Fis rusd btes" will not be allowed or confirmed. : 'Canon '- A character's name is not allowed to already exist in the Marvel world. Names like Tony Stark, Captain Rogers, or Black Widow will not be permitted. Last names of already existing Marvel characters will also not be permitted unless given permission from someone in the Administration. If they do have the same last name of an already existing Marvel character, they can not be related unless given permission from a Bureaucrat. 'Character Limit '- Users who have only been on the wiki for less than a month are only allowed 2 Xavier's School Students. After one month of dedication to Marvel Universe Role-Play Wiki, you may have as many characters as you wish, however, we only suggest you go up to 15. If the Administration sees that you have very many characters and some of them unused, you will be asked to delete them or adopt them before we do it for you. 'Powers '-Characters should not be able to obtain every power possible to imagine. If your character can do as much as super-man does, he is overpowered. However, if your character is capable of what Iron Man can do, you will be fine. Characters put through confirmation that are overpowered will be denied and asked to change their abilities. If a user has questions about where to draw the line on creating powers, they can ask someone in the Administration 'Weakness '- Your character must also have a weakness. They should not be able to never die unless given permission from a Beraucrat. The weakness also has to be reasonable. Super-Man's only weakness is Kryptonite, and Kryptonite is extremely rare. Character's should not have a weakness like Kryptonite. They must be capable of death. 'Adoption '- If a user is not fond of an existing character that they have, they can put them up for Adoption. When a user does this, they put the Adoption template at the top of their Character page, and list why they do not want them anymore. When another user offers to take the Character and the other user approves, the character is then officially in possesion of the offering user. '''Character Relations to Marvel based Worlds or Subjects - Becaue this wiki does not want many canon characters or even related to canon, we have to limit certain things: If a user would like to be an Asguardian (a person like Thor or Lohki) or something similar such as having relation to another Marvel character, they must first Message Colin687 Category:Policy